itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Argrave Drox
Argrave Drox is the current Commander of the King's Landing City Watch, also known at the Gold Cloaks. He has held this position for three years, and has served in the City Watch for a total of twelve years. Prior to this he served in the Royal Army during the War of the Seven Banners. Appearance Commander Argrave stands two inches under six feet, and has a body lean with muscle from years of training and fighting. His face is stern, with a strong jaw and bald head. A well kept cropped black beard covers his jaw, and bushy eyebrows stand vigil over his light grey eyes. Faint pox scars are found here and there on his face and elsewhere, and his average sized ears stick out slightly. History Argrave Drox was born nephew to the Lord of House Drox, far down the line of succession. This meant that whilst he enjoyed the life of a noble scion as any in his position would, he never quite received the same treatment as the sons of his father’s older two brothers, who were naturally more likely to succeed. Whilst his cousins became courtly and hunted and went to feasts and had marriages discussed, Argrave, the sole son of his father, remained at Castle Drox for most of his life. This meant that most days were dominated by his training with the sword day in, day out. It was what he lived for, what he strived for. Argrave, due to his father being Captain of the Guard, spent his days with the sons of guardsmen, cooks and servants. They would go adventuring and sparring together, with Argrave as the ringleader; he often observed and copied his father, and through this he found he has a talent for leadership. Ultimately Argrave was taken as his father’s squire. As his father’s squire, Argrave learnt more and more about the running of the castle, especially the guards and their shifts. His father, who intended him to follow as captain of the Guard, helped teach his son logistics. The boy excelled at this, as well as squiring, becoming good friends with the guards of the castle, and seeing the day to day running in great detail, including how justice was carried out. Argrave killed his first man at 14 when a thief broke into the castle and their confrontation turned violent. At 16, Argrave became smitten with a young Western lady during one of the few feasts he was allowed to attend. However she never reciprocated his feelings and turned to his cousin instead. Argrave was knighted at 18 for valour against bandits in Drox lands. When the War of the Seven Banners started that, Argrave Drox left his family castle and joined the royal army. The war was brutal. Argrave was in the forces of Prince Aegor in the first three landings when they fought with the Pentoshi. Whilst he started the war as nothing but another knight among hundreds, he soon found himself able to rally men forth and keep them in line. Whilst he was no major commander in the war, he became known as a man to be relied on to command groups of soldiers in the war, honing his leadership** and mind for logistics. In his first ever Battle, the Battle of Corpse Lake, Argrave met an infamous Pentoshi Bravo, Morraq the Widow-Maker, and slew him in personal combat. Argrave would fight in several more battle throughout the war, earning his reputation as a man and commander of skill, and giving his skill with the sword real battle experience. When Argrave was 22, the war was over. Immediately after the war, Argrave made his way to King’s Landing and signed up as a Gold Cloak officer in the City Watch. He proved to be utterly brutal with the crime and scum of the city, dispensing justice without hesisation. He had found his calling in the city. Those who would refuse to talk tested his patience, and in the back rooms of winesinks and run-down buildings, Argrave learnt the act of torture could be quite helpful against a man. In his time in the City Watch he fathered twin bastard’s with the daughter of a baker. With his set of abilities and experience as a man of war, Argrave rose high in the City Watch, essentially being second in command within five years, until he was named Lord Commander at the age of 31 after nine years in the City Watch. As Lord Commander he wants to turn the Watch into an efficient force worthy of respect. And has filled its officer ranks with men based on skill. Recent Events 380 AC Argrave Drox was summoned by the Hand of the King, Lord Arthur Redwyne, to be informed of Prince Aegor's treason. Soon after he called a meeting of the City Watch's primary officers so they could discuss the matter at hand, setting up patrols for the named traitors. However, in the 7th Month Ser Argrave recieved a mysterious message from someone claiming to have information on Aegor Targaryen. Only his right hand man, Ser Duncan Stone, was informed and Argrave left the capital to meet this mystery informant. It turned out to be Durran Storm, Targaryen Bastard, who seeked to have Argrave join Aegor's cause. Category:Crownlander Category:House Drox